Nighttime
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Zitao se las ingenia para invadir el espacio personal de Wufan sin consecuencias aparentes. EXO; Taoris.


Honestamente, a Wufan siempre le gustó mantener su espacio personal. No compartir cosas como habitación y baño se volvía imposible en la vida de un idol recién debutado, pero existían otros aspectos en los que aún podía conservar un cierto grado de privacidad.

Su cama era uno de esos.

No podía quejarse demasiado de las comodidades que le brindaba su habitación, no dormía en el suelo o en un sillón duro ni se despertaba por las mañanas con un dolor de espalda y cuello imposible de ignorar. Su cama era lo suficientemente grande para evitarle la necesidad de dormir en posición fetal pero no lo bastante ancha para compartirla con alguien más. Técnicamente.

No obstante, no tenía el corazón para ignorar el pedido casi desesperado de Zitao cada vez que algo le impedía dormir en su propia habitación, cada vez que necesitaba 'sentirse seguro' y ¿quién mejor que _duizhang _para lograr eso?

No, no tenía el corazón. Más allá de su apariencia exterior que parecía gritar 'sin sentimientos', Wufan era bastante blando.

#awkward

—Gege…

Wufan deja escapar un sonido de protesta bajo y gutural, para luego arrastrar el resto de la sábana hasta que cubre sus ojos, irritados por la súbita aparición de luz. ¿Quién enciende la luz a las dos de la mañana?

Enserio. Mañana tienen una entrevista a primera hora. No debería haber ni un solo alma vagando por el dormitorio.

Quizás si ignora al 'intruso' lo dejen dormir en paz.

—Gege, sé que estás despierto.

Bueno, no lo estaba hace un par de minutos atrás. Kris se rinde a la perseverancia del 'intruso' y aleja la sábana de su rostro, forzando a sus ojos a acostumbrarse a la luz.

— ¿Tao?

El más joven parece extremadamente incómodo permaneciendo de pie a un lado de su cama. Y, ¿qué es eso que tiene en una de sus manos?

¿Un peluche? No le sorprende.

Ni un poco.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta, esperando estar articulando bien las palabras porque _son las dos de la mañana_ y tiene suerte de recordar su nombre.

Y tiene que pasar algo. Por qué motivo alguien se levantaría de su cama a una hora tan inconveniente sin una emergencia que lo justifique.

Una emergencia al estilo 'hey, se acaba de desatar la tercera guerra mundial y nuestro dormitorio es el primer blanco para testear bombas nucleares'.

Tao se remueve en su lugar y Kris cree que nunca vio a alguien tan incómodo en su vida. O quizás sí, de nuevo, es la madrugada y su cerebro simplemente no funciona demasiado bien. No va a esforzarse mucho, sabiendo que los resultados serían nulos.

Es la única ocasión en que Zitao no le ofrece ninguna excusa antes de señalar ese pequeño espacio que (milagrosamente) su cuerpo no está ocupando en su humilde (pero siempre cómoda) cama. Puede que sean las dos de la mañana pero Kris tiene suficiente manejo de lógica para entender lo que significa ese gesto y no lo piensa demasiado antes de moverse un poco, dejando espacio suficiente (espera) para que el menor se acueste.

Podría insistir para que Tao le de explicaciones, considerando que está violando parte de su privacidad, técnicamente. Y Tao sabe cuanto aprecia el líder dicha privacidad.

Podría, pero está demasiado cansado como para pensar en hablar, mucho menos comenzar un interrogatorio. Está bien por esta vez, Kris es demasiado blando para echarlo.

#nightmare

Considerando la fama de bebé asustadizo que Tao se ganó gracias a excesiva sinceridad durante las entrevistas y un par de momentos demasiado emocionales, que Lay escogiera una película de terror barra suspenso se podría considerar un acto de absoluta crueldad.

Y como en exo-m (y exo en general, realmente) son todos familia, tal sugerencia es aceptada por el resto sin dudar.

Zitao protesta, manteniendo toda la dignidad posible en una situación como esa, y lanza alguna que otra mirada suplicante a Kris haciéndolo sentir como el ser más bajo de todos por no detener el proceso de tortura al que será sometido el menor.

Pero es que él _realmente_ ama esa película, y no se podía hacer mucho antes cuatro idols desesperados por divertirse un poco.

O de eso trataba de convencerse.

La película no va ni por la mitad y Kris puede sentir como Tao se hunde cada vez más en su asiento, controlando las emociones de su cara con toda su voluntad y cerrando los ojos cada vez que las escenas se vuelven demasiado terroríficas para contemplarlas. Tiene la súbita necesidad de abrazarlo porque, sinceramente, Tao será por siempre el bebé y lo admira por aguantar una situación desagradable para no molestar al resto de sus 'hermanos'.

Se siente peor que antes.

Es por la culpa, asume, que permite que el menor se salga con la suya cuando llega el momento de ir a dormir y nuevamente alguien irrumpe en su habitación, segándolo con la luz del pasillo. El maknae no necesita decir nada, por su sola mirada Kris comprende la situación (se está volviendo muy bueno en esto de leer rostros) y, con un suspiro, se aparta un poco para dejarle espacio a su lado. Tao no pierda un segundo en deslizarse bajo las sábanas, su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente y Kris siente la culpa acumulándose en su sistema.

Se lo paga dejándolo acurrucarse a su lado. Si necesita protección, Kris cree que puede brindársela.

#storm

La tercera vez que el incidente invade-privacidad ocurre, también implica temores. Sólo que, sorprendentemente, no involucran directamente a Zitao.

Zitao no le teme a las tormentas, le dan igual. Kris, por otro lado, se siente extremadamente incómodo cada vez que una de ellas se desata. No viene de un trauma de la infancia, ni de la adolescencia ni de ningún trauma del pasado en general. En realidad, Kris no recuerda ningún suceso relevante que envolviera una tormenta en forma desagradable. Pero no le gustan.

Kris prefiere los cielos despejados, claros o con nubes decorando su superficie de aspecto infinito, invitándolo como si fuera capaz de volar por él a gusto. Ese es un cielo agradable de observar. En una tormenta todo es sobre poder sobrecargado, ruidos impactantes y colores oscuros. Solamente un masoquista querría volar con una panorama como ese.

No es que él sepa volar, de todas formas.

Pero no le gusta.

Se revuelve en la cama, cierra los ojos y los vuelva a abrir, asegura que las ventana esté bien cerrada y suspira con frustración. _Necesita_ sus horas de sueño de belleza, por Dios. Si el cielo se decidiera a dejar de hacer tanto estruendo se lo agradecería.

Zitao no necesita ser un genio para adivinar que algo mal anda con su _duizhang_, es un chico bastante observador en esa clase de situaciones. Y como las tormentas le dan igual, está lo suficientemente calmado para ir a ver si el mayor por fin se quedó dormido, después de despertarlo dos o tres veces con su caminata incesante desde su habitación y el ruido de ventanas abriéndose y cerrándose una y otra vez.

—Gege —murmura, sólo para hacerle saber de su presencia. Lo ve tensarse desde su lugar en la cama y sentarse lentamente, un inconfundible sonrojo presente en sus mejillas.

— ¿Te desperté, no?

Tao no contesta, pero la respuesta es bastante clara para Kris.

—Perdón, yo-

—Está bien, gege —lo interrumpe el maknae, encogiéndose de hombros como si realmente no fuese gran cosa ser despertado a tales horas de la noche y dirigiéndose a ese lugar junto a Kris que prácticamente ya tiene su nombre. Se recuesta sin decir nada e insta al mayor a hacer lo mismo y a 'relajarse y tratar de dormir un poco, la tormenta no puede durar mucho más'. ¿Qué puede hacer Kris más que asentir y obedecer su consejo, considerando que su cuerpo está rendido después de tantos ensayos y el calor corporal de Zitao es tan invitador?

No se a cuenta cuando se queda dormido, pero lo hace con una sonrisa en los labios.

#lost

Todos se enfrentan eventualmente con un momento de crisis. Son muy jóvenes y el ambiente al que se enfrentan está plagado de presión y ritmos acelerados, con raros momentos de descanso. Están haciendo todos estos sacrificios en orden de conseguir una recompensa mil veces mayor, son conscientes, pero hay momentos donde simplemente es difícil mantener la compostura, sacar una sonrisa de algún lugar y mantenerse positivo. _No te vas a arrepentir, no te vas a arrepentir._

Son humanos, tampoco es sorprendente. Y a Kris no le gusta ser víctima ni nada por el estilo, por lo que trata de ocultar esos momentos de debilidad con fortaleza porque, ¿es el líder, no? No puede permitirse flaquear, ese no es el tipo de ejemplo que debería darle a los otros.

Sin embargo, no puede culparlos si tienen una 'recaída', como la que estaba afectando visiblemente a Tao. Y como duizhang su deber es ayudarlo a superar tales sentimientos negativos y seguir dando lo mejor de sí mismo. Sólo que Tao no necesitaba tal apoyo moral durante el día, cuando se concentra en realizar las tareas que tienen programadas a la perfección, con la eficiencia de una máquina.

El 'problema', por llamarlo de alguna forma, empieza a la noche. La noche es el momento donde el menor se siente más vulnerable. La noche es el momento donde él siempre recurre a Kris. Y Kris ya está casi acostumbrado (tiene miedo de acostumbrarse completamente y volverse incapaz de seguir adelante como si nada si algún día Tao encuentra otra persona en la que apoyarse cuando más lo necesita).

El maknae llega una noche todo ojos rojos, hombros bajos y labios permanentemente curvados hacia abajo en una forma que le rompe el corazón al líder. Es un niño en ese momento, todo rastro de intimidación y sonrisas forzadas desvanecido.

—Está bien —murmura una vez que Zi Tao se acurruca en _su_ lugar, porque es lo único que puede asegurarle en ese momento. Que todo está bien y que él está ahí para cumplir con su papel de columna firme en la que puede apoyarse cuando todo lo demás tiembla a su alrededor. Kris representa un lugar seguro en esos momentos, y siente algo como una sensación cálida en el pecho que le parece difícil de interpretar (en realidad la única dificultad allí es él mismo, casi tan asustado como el menor de abrir puertas que luego no pueden cerrarse y de caer en la cuenta de que algo está cambiando en su interior y que _nunca será lo mismo_)

—Gracias.

En vez de contestarle, Kris acerca al menor más a su pecho y asiente contra su pelo. No necesita que le agradezca, mientras siga viniendo cada vez que las cosas se salen de su control a verlo. Su confianza es todo lo que necesita.

La noche avanza y se pierden en un mar de sentimientos sin nombre y palabras que se pronuncian tan bajo que es como si nunca hubieran existido.

#confession

Cuando Kris deja de esperar explicaciones o motivos que justifiquen las acciones de Tao a la hora de dormir, se da cuenta de que algo está cambiando en su interior. No debería haber dejado que el poder de la costumbre le ganara, pero no está seguro de sentirse arrepentido.

Es una de esas noches donde la cama del maknae permanece vacía y Lay se queja del hábito de Tao de dejar la luz del velador encendida cada vez que duerme en su habitación y la de Kris. El culpable se disculpa y apaga la luz con reticencia, buscando su lugar entre los brazos del mayor en lo que se puede considerar una pose demasiado íntima, piensa Kris, que aún así no hace nada para cambiar la situación. Aquello debería ser preocupante, pero lo ignora. Es una sensación agradable, cálida y casi abrumadora.

Se trata de la quinta o sexta noche en que su privacidad es 'invadida' y no hay justificación que valga. Wufan está dispuesto a colocar a Zitao en la, hasta ese momento, inexistente lista de excepciones a su regla máxima. Debería sentirse honorado.

O algo así.

—Gege, ¿estás dormido?

El aludido abre los ojos y masculla algo que suena como 'hmm' (e intenta ser un 'ahora sí'), pero es suficiente para contestar la duda del menor, que sonríe de esa forma tímida suya.

Todo ese revuelo en su interior es culpa de esa ternura, se dice. Tiene que ser eso.

— ¿Te molesta?

— ¿Qué cosa, panda? —cuestiona aún medio dormido, párpados cayendo sobre sus pupilas sin que pueda evitarlo. Zitao se pregunta si en realidad no estará hablando dormido, que tiene más de probable que de improbable. Lo único que le señala lo contrario es que se mantiene apegado a un solo idioma. Ese aspecto normalmente queda al azar cuando duerme.

—Que duerma en tu cama —responde, el impacto de sus palabras coloreando sus mejillas.

—Es menos inapropiado de lo que suena —Wufan deja escapar una carcajada baja y gutural.

— ¡Duizhang! —se queja el menor, frunciendo el ceño de forma intimidante.

Wufan es cauto y se calla, una sonrisa perezosa bailando en sus labios. No tiene ganas de curar un ojo negro, _muchasgracias_.

—No me molesta.

La respuesta es de corazón y se siente mucho más solemne de lo que esperaba, pero no es incómodo. Y _debería_ ser incómodo. Si su relación se mantuviera en los estándare de lo que es convencional, lo sería.

Pero no lo es, y Kris sigue disfrutando del calor de su compañero.

—Te quiero —dice. No es una confesión; no sin manos temblorosas, ojos huidizos y latidos irregulares.

Zitao sonríe.

—Lo sé —murmura, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Yo también.

Wufan asiente, conforme con la devolución, y se permite rendirse al mundo de los sueños.

No es una confesión, pero tiene el valor de una.

* * *

n/a: publicando en ff porque soy algo así como una veterana(?) y esta página siempre va a ser mi 'hogar' como ficker, tbh.

fail intento de taoris (también publicado en amor-yaoi), pero está hecho con amor 3 ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
